Street Fighter Movie Yada ydada blar
by MisterAku
Summary: XD I saw legend of chun-li and did this right afterwards


[Act I]

The scene opens to Ryu standing in a forest holding his palms out and slowly drawing his arms back as he slowly in hales through his nose and drawing his arms back seeming to being able to prepare for the Hadouken.

Ryu: (He exhales out of his mouth.)Ha…

(The wind slowly picks up and begins to swirl around Ryu's feet as he slowly begins to widen his stance.)

Ryu: Dou…

(The wind intensifies and swirls up to the center of his palms spirals rapidly into his hands. The wind swirls harshly into his hand as small orbs of light is slowly drawn into his hands forming into an orb.)

Ryu: (He grits his teeth.) {In pain} Grrr…!

[In a flashback: Ryu is kneeling on the ground panting.]

Sagat: (He stands over Ryu.) What's wrong, Ryu? Is that all you got?

Ryu: Hmph!  
(Ryu lunges up punching at Sagat with his left fist.)

Sagat: (He leans back as his shin slams into Ryu's rib cage.)

(Ryu groans in pain as he falls to his knees.)

Sagat: What a pity Ryu, you've truly lost this fight. (He gives a small grin.) Good-bye!

(Sagat punches down at Ryu.)

Ryu: (He growls as his eyes squints.)

(Time seems to slow down as Sagat's fist travels to Ryu.)  
(Ryu's eyes slowly turn black.)  
(Ryu's fist slowly begins to glow with a dark aura as veins ripple up his arm.)

Ryu: (His breathing is slowed down as he sighs out a visible breathe.)

(Ryu quickly springs up as he quickly launches into an uppercut.)

(Ryu's fist meets into Sagat's abdonmen and it slowly down showing his fist digs into Sagat.)

Sagat: Grrrghh!

(Ryu has a savage look about him.)

Ryu: (His eyes are widen, he lets out a raging roar.)

(Ryu's fist quickly runs along Sagat's chest in a struggling diagonal pattern.)

Ryu: (His eyes closes with great effort as he finally lets out a loud yell.)

(Ryu's fist slams into Sagat's chin.)

Ryu: Hyah! (He's lifting into the air.)

(Sagat is lifting slower that Ryu whose slowly twirling away from him as blood is leaving Sagat's chest.)

Ryu: (He lands on the ground gently with his head slightly hanging.)

(Sagat's body hits the ground with him unconscious.)

Ryu: (He exhales through his teeth looking at his fist.)

(Ryu's fist is flowing with a faint mist.)

(Ryu's eyes turn back to normal.)

Ryu: Wh-what have I done…?

[Out of the flashback Ryu is gritting his teeth struggling as the ball of energy in his hand is fluxing around his fingers.]

Ryu: K-ken…!

(The orb of energy disappears from Ryu's hands.)

Ryu: (His head turns down between his hands.) Wh-what?

(The orb reappears as long tentacle like branches leaps out.)

Ryu: {Thinking} I can't control it!

(A tentacle runs across the ground cutting away at the ground.)

(Another tentacle lashes out slamming through a tree.)

Ryu: Grrrr! Cmon on! (He's twisting his torso struggling as he brings his palms out.)

(The orb is forced in front of him.)

Ryu: (He grunts and groans loudly as he struggles to hold out his hands.)

(The Hadouken explodes.)

(A dome shaped explosion spans in a forest knocking back trees and as it dissipates all is left is a small patch of scorched earth.)

The camera is left to pan down on Ryu who's laying on his back with tattered clothing.

Ryu: (He groans as he slowly pulls his hand up to his face and looks into his palm.) I can't…seem to get it together. [Sighs] Maybe my quest…for getting stronger ends here.

(A face grinning wide with glowing squinting eyes quickly flashes in the view.)

Ryu: {Startled} Huh!

(Ryu quickly sits up panting heavily.)

Ryu: What…what was that?

(Ryu slowly stands up.)

[Act II]

[The scene opens to a wooden dojo in a forest]

(A loud crack breaks the silent and then a hard thud.)

[Inside the dojo, Gouken stumbling backward holding his chest]

Gouken: Gouki! You must stop this!

(Heavy footsteps slam into the wood flooring.)

Akuma's Voice: …I told you I would defeat you. Regardless of what it takes I shall defeat you!

Gouken: Stop, this! Our style does not need to be utilized by killing even though it was its original design.

(Akuma walks closer to Gouken but his upper body is shadowed due to poor lighting.)

Akuma: Your practice has made you soft. And now, it is over. (A strange aura slowly begins to twist around his hand.)

Gouken: (He pulls his hands back preparing for the Hadouken.) NO you don't!

(Akuma swings his hand out to the side launching a red Hadouken towards Gouken.)

Gouken: Hadouken! (He forces the his arms forward.)

(Gouken's Haouken flies into Akuma and the two slam into each other creating a massive explosion.)

Akuma: (His eyes glow red in the dark.)

Gouken: {Coughing} Gouki…If you're not going to stop…then I must.

(Akuma slides in behind Gouken.)

Gouken: (Spins around with a low kick to Akuma's legs.)

Akuma: Hmph!(He slams his shin into Gouken's shin stopping it.)

Gouken: Hn! (He lunges up at Akuma with a right punch.)

Akuma: (He does a left chest block slamming his forearm into Gouken's.) Heh-heh.

(Akuma steps back with his left foot going into a bent knee stance punching at Gouken's stomach. Gouken knocks Akuma's hand away with his wrist and does a left roundhouse kick.)

(The kick lands into Gouken's side and Akuma wraps his arm around leg at his knee.)

Akuma: Hyuah! (He steps forth into a side horse stance heel palm striking Gouken in the chest. Grunts in pain as he falls back, Akuma grab Gouken's clothing before he falls and quickly spin tossing Gouken. Gouken slams into the wall.)

Gouken: (He falls onto his feet hunched over.) {Growling} Gouki…

Akuma: (He holds up his hand as the aura appears.) It's Akuma.

(The aura glows brightly giving enough light to show Akuma's face.)

Gouken: Stop this now Akuma.

(Akuma's left foot slams into the ground cracking the wood flooring as he builds up a violent looking Hadouken.)

Akuma: Grah! (He launches his red hadouken towards Gouken.)

(The Hadouken slams into Gouken sending him to the wall.)

Gouken: (He's on his back groaning in pain.)

Akuma: (Standing in the whole in the wall.) heh…heh… now Brother, this is the end.

(Gouken is slowly getting up and inhales slowly his eyes are slowly turning pure white.)

Akuma: (He exhales.) {Whispering/Growling} Shun…

Gouken: Huh?

(Akuma's aura grows around him.)

Gouken: Goku…Satsu…

(In a bizarre blur Akuma appears in front of Gouken and a mist is flowing out his mouth.)

The scene fades to black.

Gouken's Voice: No…

[Act III]

The scene opens to Ken (carrying a bad) walking into the yard in front of the dojo. He sees Akuma holding a dead Gouken by his neck.

Akuma: I finally won, brother.

Ken: M-master…

Akuma: Huh? (He slowly turns his head looking towards Ken.)

Ken: (He runs towards Akuma.) Damn you!

Akuma: (He drops Gouken's body going into the Bizarre blur sliding back.)

(Ken runs into the spot Akuma was standing.)

Ken: Get back here! (He runs toward Akuma and leaps into the air spinning. He kicks out his foot once he gets closer.)

Akuma: (He blocks Ken's kick.) That's the Tatsumaki…

(Akuma pushes Ken with his palm knocking him back.)

Ken: (He flips in the air landing.)

Akuma: I don't want to fight you… (He begins to walk away from Ken.)

Ken: Get back here!

(Akuma turns into at blur going into the forest.)

Ken: … (He looks back at Gouken's body.) Master…

The camera shift to the side quickly going to Ryu who's walking along a road.

Ryu: I have to get myself together. I'm starting to hallucinate.

(All of a sudden, Ryu's eyes widen and a loud ping goes through his head.)

Ryu: (He shudders.) Whats going on?

(The world around him starts to spin.)

Ryu: (He groans and shakes his head trying to gain his composure.) {Thinking} Huh?

(Ryu's eyes are slowly turning black.)  
Ryu: No… (He holds his head.) {Thinking} Must…gain…control.

Sakura's Voice: Hyaaaah!

(Sakura's fists slams into the top of Ryu's head.)

Ryu: (He yells out in pain dropping the ground.)

Sakura: (She lands on the ground.) Wow Ryu I didn't expect to hit you that hard.

Ryu: (He slowly rises up to his feet.) Wh-who are you?

Sakura: Who am I? Kasugano, Sakura. (She quickly bows.) Ryu! Please teach me!

Ryu: Teach you? (He looks confused.)

Sakura: Yes, teach me.

Ryu: …I can't.

Sakura: What? Why not?

Ryu: I have yet to begin to master my own skills.

Sakura: But I've seen you fight.

Ryu: No, I cannot do such a thing.

Sakura: I want to become like you Ryu.

Ryu: Like me?

Sakura: Yeah I've been studying you, I've even learned to use that energy.

Ryu: Energy attack—The hadouken? {Astonish} Just from watching?

Sakura: Just watch.

(Sakura falls back into the Hadouken stance and grits her teeth.)

Sakura: Ha…

(The energy begins to build up in her hand and it fluxes slightly forming into and orb.)

Sakura: Dou!

(The energy glows brightly.)

Sakura: Ken! (She fires it at Ryu.)

Ryu: Watch it! (He rolls out the way and looks at her hadouken.)

(The hadouken slowly disappears after passing Ryu's spot.)

Sakura: It's just I cannot get it to go as far.

Ryu: Wow…that is amazing. Not all inexperienced fighters—

Sakura: Inexperienced? I may be young but I've been in a lot of fights, especially at my old school.

Ryu: Really?

Sakura: I'll show you! (Sakura rushes towards Ryu.)

Ryu: Huh?

(Sakura leaps in the air attempting to knee at Ryu. Ryu knocks her knee to the side slamming his elbow into Sakura's ribs. Sakura falls back landing on her feet getting into a fighting stance.)

Ryu: Stop this…I don't want to fight someone so young.

Sakura: Fight me Ryu.

Ryu: No.

Sakura: (She walks towards Ryu.) Fight me.

Ryu: No!

Sakura: No?

Ryu: I said—

Sakura: (She kicks high slamming her foot into Ryu's chin.)

Ryu: (He stumbles back holding his chin.)

Sakura: Fight me! (She rushes toward punching Ryu in the stomach.)

(Ryu quickly grabs Sakura's wrist and twists her arm behind her back.)

Sakura: (She grunts and struggles about.)

Ryu: Stop it!

Sakura: Hyah! (She kicks her foot up quickly.)

(Sakura's foot hits Ryu in the face and knocks him back causing him to let go of Sakura.)

Sakura: Come on! (She hops up spinning into a kick Ryu's head.)

Ryu: (He leans back out of the way.) Stop it!

Sakura: No! (She lands on the ground and quickly attempts to kick Ryu.)

Ryu: (He leaps up.) That's it!

(Ryu lands as Sakura stands up.)

Sakura: (She punches at Ryu's head.)

Ryu: (He quickly blocks her knocking her arm away.)

(Time slowly as Ryu's eyes turn black as he cocks his fist back and veins crawls up his muscles.)

Ryu: Grahh! (He punches forward.)

Sakura: (She blocks her head in a cross block.)

(Ryu's fist slams into Sakura's arms. Sakura is sent back hitting the trunk of a tree.)

Sakura: Gyah! (She falls to the ground.)  
Ryu: (Panting slowly calming down.) Sakura?  
Sakura: R-Ryu?

Ryu: (He runs over to Sakura quickly kneeling down to her.) Sakura? Are you okay?

Sakura: I finally fought you…Ryu. (She smiles passing out.)

[Act IV]

The camera targets a car driving down a road. The camera cuts close and Ken gritting down his teeth seeming to have been crying.

Ken: {Speaking through his teeth} Damn it, Ryu! Where are you! I come back from the tournament and now master…some bastard kills him!

(Ken's foot smashed down on the pedal, the car accelerates.)

The car passes a corner and passes Ryu and Sakura who's walking along the side of the road.

Ryu: Sakura are you sure you're okay?

Sakura: Yes, Ryu I'm fine. All I needed was some rest. Only a slight bruise. But if you want to make it up then…

(Sakura rummages around in her backpack pulling out a camera and quickly snaps a picture of Ryu.)

Ryu: Huh?

Sakura: That'll do.

(The car tires screeches off screen.)

Ryu: (He looks over in the direction of the car.) Huh?

(The car is speeding back in reverse.)

Ryu: What the—

(The car stops to a halt next to Ryu and Sakura.)

Sakura: Huh?

(The window slowly rolls down and Ken looks at Ryu.)

Ryu: Ken?

Ken: …Ryu. We need to talk.

The scene shifts to Ken driving along a road and Ryu looks serious while Sakura sits in the back.

Ryu: So, master's dead. But master was a powerful man. I can't believe that he's dead.

Ken: You weren't the one who had to give him a quick grave. That bastard Gouki ran off when I attempt to fight him he ran off.

Sakura: (She looks down.)

(All of a sudden, Akuma slowly appears in the middle of the road.)

Akuma: {Growling} Ryu…now it's your turn.

Sakura: Ken…Ryu…whose that?

Ryu: That's Gouki!

Ken: I got him!

(Ken's foot slams on the accelerator and the car quickly speeds up.)

Sakura: You're going to ram him?

Ryu: Ken! This isn't the way!

Ken: Ryu I'll prefer you to scold me after this!

(Akuma lifts his arms quickly.)

Akuma: Stupid toys.

(Akuma slams his fists down on the car hood as the car pushes Akuma back slowly stopping to a halt as the wheels continue to spin.)

Ken: You've got to be kidding me!

(The car stops.)

Akuma: Ryu…fight me.

Sakura's Voice: Hadouken!

(A hadouken flies through the windshield and heading towards Akuma.)

(Akuma slides off to the side to the passanger seat where Ryu is sitting.)

Akuma: (He grunts loudly punching through the window and grabbing hold of Ryu's neck pulling him out and tosses him off.)

Ryu: (He groans in pain spinning into a tatsumaki landing on his feet.)

Ken: Ryu!

Akuma: Now Ryu fight me!

(Ken leaps out of the car as Sakura flips onto the hood of the car.)

Ken: (He rushes at Akuma.)

Akuma: (He turns around sharply.)

Ken: (He kicks Akuma in the stomach with a spinning back kick.)

(Akuma groans in pain lifting up his fist as Ryu's foot slams into the side of Akuma's head knocking him to the side.)

Akuma: (He growls.) I only want to fight Ryu…but you want to stand in my way. So parish… (He slowly stands up.)

Sakura: (She jumps into the air with readying for her Otoshi.)

AKuma: (He quickly looks up.)

(Sakura fists slams into Akuma's head as he grabs hold of her neck.)

Ryu: Sakura no!

Akuma: Don't get in my way.

(Akuma punches Sakura in the stomach sending her through the air.)

Sakura: (She groans in pain slamming into the ground unconscious.)

Ken: Ryu…

Ryu: Hm!

(Ryu and Ken runs toward Akuma.)

Akuma: (He lifts his hands in the air.)

(Akuma slams his fist into the ground and sends energy rushing around him and explodes through the ground like a geyser forcing Ken and Ryu back.)

(Ken and Ryu hits the ground laying back.)

Ken: The hell was that…

Ryu: I don't know.

Ken: Can you still fight?

Ryu: Of course.

(Ryu and Ken gets up.)

Akuma: Ryu…I want to fight you…alone.

Ryu: …Ken…get Sakura some help.

Ken: But Ryu…there's no way you can fight him alone!

Ryu: Please Ken Sakura needs help.

Ken: (He scoffs and runs off towards the unconscious Sakura.)

(Akuma walks up to Ryu looking at him.)

Ryu: Well you want to fight. How about now.

Akuma: Not here…

(Akuma grabs Ryu by the upper arm and they disappear.)

Ken: Ryu, I hope you know what you're doing.

It fades to black.

The camera quickly pans over water quickly going into a forest and stopping at a clearing. It finally stops in a small clearing.

(The air slowly wavers and Ryu and Akuma appears)

Ryu: [Gasps] (He falls over on all fours grunting.)  
Akuma: Hmph. (He turns around walking off.)  
Ryu: What are you doing! Get back here so we can fight!

(Akuma keeps walking without a word.)

Ryu: Get back here damn it!  
Akuma: I would prefer to defeat you with when you're at full strength.

(Akuma disappears.)

Ryu: (He growls.)

I might continue, I might not.


End file.
